The invention relates to an embolic protection device.
The term “STROKE” is used to describe a medical event whereby blood supply to the brain or specific areas of the brain is restricted or blocked to the extent that the supply is inadequate to provide the required flow of oxygenated blood to maintain function. The brain will be impaired either temporarily or permanently, with the patient experiencing a loss of function such as sight, speech or control of limbs. There are two distinct types of stroke, hemorrhagic and embolic. This invention addresses embolic stroke.
Medical literature describes carotid artery disease as a significant source of embolic material. Typically, an atherosclerotic plaque builds up in the carotid arteries. The nature of the plaque varies considerably, but in a significant number of cases pieces of the plaque can break away and flow distally and block blood flow to specific areas of the brain and cause neurological impairment. Treatment of the disease is classically by way of surgical carotid endarterectomy whereby, the carotid artery is cut and the plaque is physically removed from the vessel. The procedure has broad acceptance with neurological complication rates quoted as being low, somewhere in the order of 5% although claims vary widely on this.
Not all patients are candidates for surgery. A number of reasons may exist such that the patients could not tolerate surgical intervention. In these cases and an increasing number of candidates that are surgical candidates are being treated using transcatheter techniques. In this case, the evolving approach uses devices inserted in the femoral artery and manipulated to the site of the stenosis. A balloon angioplasty catheter is inflated to open the artery and an intravascular stent is sometimes deployed at the site of the stenosis. The action of these devices as with surgery can dislodge embolic material which will flow with the arterial blood and if large enough, eventually block a blood vessel and cause a stroke.
It is known to permanently implant a filter in human vasculature to catch embolic material. It is also known to use a removable filter for this purpose. Such removable filters typically comprise umbrella type filters comprising a filter membrane supported on a collapsible frame on a guidewire for movement of the filter membrane between a collapsed position against the guidewire and a laterally extending position occluding a vessel. Examples of such filters are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,723,549, 5,053,008, 5,108,419 and WO 98/33443. Various deployment and/or collapsing arrangements are provided for the umbrella filter. However, as the filter collapses, the captured embolic material tends to be squeezed outwardly towards an open end of the filter and pieces of embolic material may escape from the filter with potentially catastrophic results. More usually, the filter umbrella is collapsed against the guidewire before removal through a catheter or the like. Again, as the filter membrane is collapsed, it will tend to squeeze out the embolic material. Further, the umbrella filter is generally fixed to the guidewire and any inadvertent movement of the guidewire during an interventional procedure can dislodge the filter.
The present invention is directed towards overcoming these problems.
There is a need for an embolic protection device which will overcome this problem.